Soft and Tears
by zephy-chan
Summary: //He pushed the taller boy away from the way, “GET AWAY, MONKEY KING!” Atobe yelled angrily, “Oi, brat, what are you – “//One soft soul for one harsh of the life. And they will never see it again. Death-fic.


**Prince of Tennis – Soft and Tears**

Disc. : I don't own Prince of Tennis. Shame, I don't own Ryoma too…

**Warning : Death-fic. sorry ryo-chan that i have to kill you! *cries*  
**

-

-

RRRRIIIINNNNG.

Echizen Ryoma groaned and he reached for the said alarm and punched it. Damn alarm! He cursed silently on his mind. He groaned again and opened his eyes slowly. He glanced at his clock.

He blinked.

The clock mockingly ticked the time of 07.15 at him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

He threw his blanket and rushed to the bathroom; taking a quick tooth brushing and bath, put on his uniform then grabbed his tennis bag and dashed to the downstairs. Not bothering even to look at the kitchen, he ran to the front door and put on his shoes.

"Ooiii, seishounen!" Ryoma could hear his father calling out for his name. "Where are you going?"

"School, baka oyaji!" Ryoma snapped back, irritated. He was about to open the house's gate when his felt firm hands grabbed his shoulder.

Ryoma gave his infamous deathly glare to his father. "Let it out, Oyaji! I'm already late for the morning practice! I'm not hungry and I can get some foods at school later!"

Echizen Nanjiroh burst into laughter. "Stupid, stupid seishounen! Why do you even care for 'going to school'?"

Ryoma shrugged. "Look, Oyaji, I really don't have a time for this. Buchou is going to make me running laps into death if I don't come as soon as possible – "

"It's Saturday, idiot." Nanjiroh said calmly.

"Huh?" Ryoma blinked again.

"I said, Saturday," Nanjiroh repeated slowly. Then he burst into laughter again, falling down to his knees.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes. He sighed. He reached for his racquet from his bag and tossed a ball to his father, "Drive A."

"AAAAHHHH!!!! IT HURTS!! YOU WILL PAY, YOUNG BRAT!"

"Mada mada dane, Oyaji." Ryoma smirked and he left his father, back to his room, not bothering to change his clothes.

Moments later, he drifted back into a deep slumber.

-

-

"Ryoma-san, wake up. It's already 12.00, Ryoma-san. Lunch is ready."

"Hn…" Ryoma shifted on his stomach. "Later, Nanako…"

Nanako sighed and chuckled at her cousin's behavior. Everyone knows that Echizen Ryoma is not a morning person.

"Ryoma-san, Obaa-san told me to bring you down. We're going to the mall to get our monthly supplies." Nanako pulled up her cousin from his bed and pushed him to the bathroom. "Get your self some fresh water and you'll be fully wake up, Ryoma-san."

"Why do I have to go with you too?" Ryoma growled, trying to let go off his hands from Nanako. "I don't have to go. I want to sleep more."

However, Ryoma later found he was in the car with his parents and his cousin. He sighed and decided not to argue again. Maybe this is going to be fun, he thought and continued his nap along their way to the mall.

Little did he know, that day was going to be one of his hell days.

-

-

"Annoying," Ryoma muttered to him self and shrugged.

The department store was very crowd. He found himself felt annoyed to be among such a crowd. Moreover, he was embarrassed by his father's behaviour, who, being the stupid old man, acting childish all the time.

"Rinko-chan, look! That's very _cute_!" Nanjiroh pointed his finger to the woman's underwear section.

"Ojii-san!" Nanako gasped and turned her head away from Nanjiroh, blushing. Rinko slapped her husband on his cheeks. Ryoma sighed. Good, he thought sarcastically, now everyone is staring at us.

"Aww Rinko-chan, you are so meeann! I'm just suggesting that for you!" Nanjiroh pouted. Ryoma could not stand for this insanity any longer.

"I'm going to the bookstore," he snapped at his father, kicked Nanjiroh in the legs. "You're embarrassing me, baka Oyaji."

"AWW! That hurts seishounen!" Nanjiroh rubbed his legs, grimaced in pain. Ryoma gave his glare in reply, "Mada mada dane, Oyaji."

"Ok, if you want to," Rinko sighed. She could understand how her son's feeling. "Meet us the main gate in an hour, okay, Ryoma?"

"Hn." Ryoma mumbled.

"I'm going with you too, Ryoma-san," Nanako followed her cousin.

"That Oyaji…" Ryoma grumbled, "Annoying, stupid, embarrassing, blah blah blah."

Nanako laughed at this. "I can understand that, Ryoma-san," she said. "What are you looking for at the bookstore?"

"Not really nothing," Ryoma shrugged. "Just want to get far away from that stupid old man."

They had reached the bookstore and walked in. Nanako went to the novel section while Ryoma went to the magazine section. He spotted a sport magazine and he took it, flapping the magazine. He found a tennis article and started to read it. A half-hour later he found himself enjoying the magazine, not bothered by his surrounding.

Suddenly, women screamed and children cried. What the hell is happening?

He turned his head and his jaws dropped open.

Two men in black suits were holding revolvers.

Ryoma blinked. What the hell is this? Who are those men? Jerked, he looked around, searching for his cousin, "Nanako! Where are you?"

Ryoma dropped the magazine and walking around the store, looking for Nanako. Suddenly hands grabbed him from behind, he gasped, "Nanako!"

"Ryoma-san!" whispered Nanako, sobbing. "Thanks God, you're ok!"

"Nanako, what…?"

"I don't know, but it seems that – "

"Shut up there!" one of the men yelled and he fired a shot, causing more crying and screaming. "Don't you dare to move! Whole of this place has been under hostage by us! I warn you, ALL!"

"There are more of them…" Ryoma muttered. "Nanako, we have to get out from here and go back to Oyaji and Kaa-san…"

"But Ryoma-san, it's dangerous!" Nanako gasped. Ryoma pulled himself and Nanako down to the book shelves, "Call Oyaji and Kaa-san."

"But – "

"Just call. At least we know with calling them whether they held hostage too or not."

Nanako did what his cousin told her. Moments later she spoke among her sobs, "Obaa-san!"

"Nanako!" Rinko cried into the phone; Ryoma could hear his mother too. "Nanako, where are you and Ryoma? Are you ok?"

"Obaa-san, what happened…? There are men with revolvers – "

"Nanako, listen. Where is your cousin?"

Nanako gave her phone to Ryoma.

"Kaa-san?"

"Ryoma, dear? Where are you now?"

"We're at the bookstore on the third level. Kaa-san, what's going on? Where are you? Are you and Oyaji fine?" Ryoma asked, trying to calm himself down.

Nanako smiled weakly to her cousin. Ryoma always could be relying on at times like this. He always cold headed and calm.

"Me and your father are already outside, Ryoma. We were in the toilet and when we went out we were forced to go out from here through the emergency door. That's why – "

"Good. Listen, Kaa-san. I will try to get Nanako out from here."

Nanako and Rinko gasped, "Ryoma!"

Ryoma sighed. "I'll talk to those men and try to get the women and children out from here. At least, children can be saved."

"Ryoma, don't! It's very dangerous! How if they – "

"Kaa-san. I have no choice. Now tell me what exactly happened."

Rinko hesitated for a moment before she spoke again, sobbing. "They are the group who wanted the prime minister to retreat from his position. Remember? The group which appeared on the public news for the past three weeks. They threatened the government. They will bomb the whole city if they don't answer their indictments. But first they will hold hostage the public places and – "

"That's more than enough for me." Ryoma interrupted. "Nanako will call you later if she manages to get out from here along with the other women and children. Now I've got something to do."

Rinko gasped, "No, Ryoma, please! Dear, listen to me; we will get you out from there immediately! Ryoma, no, please, don't do this to us – "

"SEISHOUNEN!"

Ryoma slightly jumped from his position. He hissed to the phone, glaring, "Baka oyaji! What are you thinking you're doing?! Don't yell at me like that!"

"Listen, Ryoma," suddenly Nanjiroh's voice became very serious. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am." Ryoma replied firmly.

"We will find a way to get you out from there you know, Ryoma."

"We have no time." Ryoma said abruptly.

Nanako looked at her cousin. She threw a glance in awe to the young boy. Ryoma had understood the situation much far than Nanjiroh and Rinko had.

"What?" Nanjioh asked, perplexed.

"We have no time, Oyaji." Ryoma sighed. "We don't know what they are going to do. They could kill anyone in time now. I have to prevent them for doing so. If we wait for help from the government forces, any life could be the price."

Ryoma could hear his mother crying even more. He smiled bitterly.

"Oi, Oyaji."

"Yeah, seishounen?"

"Will you give the phone to Kaa-san?"

"Sure."

Seconds later it was his mother, "Ryoma, please… don't do this to us… Listen, Ryoma, we will get you out from there immediately, we promise – "

"Kaa-san, it's not me," said Ryoma softly. He was surprised to hear his voice that soft. Nanako shook her head, crying in silent. "It's the women and the children. I and the other men will do this together."

"Ryoma, dear – "

"Kaa-san." Ryoma hesitated for a moment before smiled again. "I love you."

"Don't say goodbye to me - !"

"Tell Oyaji that I love him. But he is still mada mada dane."

"No, Ryoma!"

"Tell him I'm sorry for kicking his ass every morning." With that, he hung up and switching the phone off. He gave it back to his cousin.

"Nanako, you stay here and don't make any voice and movement. Do you understand?"

"Ryoma-san, what are you – "

"I'll be back soon, if I can manage it." He stood up suddenly on his feet and walked forward to the black-men.

"Ne, Ojii-san." He said confidently. He could hear gasping and heavy breathe around him.

"Hey, kid! Get away from there!" a man around forty squeaked.

"Oh?" the man on the left turned around. He grinned, showing his black teeth. "Hey, punk kid, what are ya doin' there? Tryin' to get cool?"

Ryoma twitched at the hoarse voice. "I have an offer, Ojii-san."

"What are ya thinking who you are, kid? You wanna bargain?" the man snapped. His friend too glaring at Ryoma, looking at him.

Ryoma smirked despite his beating heart. "Yeah. How if you release the women and the children and get me instead? It's ungentle man you know, if you're using the women and children as your weapons. Mada mada dane."

Everyone gasped at these brave words. Nanako shook hear head. She saw the chance that her cousin gave them. Slowly, she moved and gathered the other people to make a plan to run away, using the chance Ryoma gave them.

"What?!" the first man gritted his teeth and sucked his revolver to Ryoma's head, his fingers on the trigger. "How dare ya, brat?! How dare ya talkin' like that ter me?!"

"Hey, easy, Ojii-san." Ryoma smirked again. "I'm just telling that it's not like a gentleman would do to piss off women and children. How about my offer? Take me instead, and let them go. Use me for your fucking sickly threat."

"What a very brave young boy," the second man chuckled. "But why we should do what do you want?"

Ryoma sighed impatiently. "You are very mada mada dane, indeed. Isn't it much more easy to use one proper hostage more than using thousands of people? Baka." He mumbled the last word.

"Ya brat - !" the first man was ready to pull the trigger, but his friend stopped him.

"Hey, he's right, you know," said the second man thoughtfully. "Very well then, we will take you instead. Hey, you there!" he pointed to the old man around his fifty. "You lead these people out from here – no voices! I warn you, no voices! Be quiet! And you, call Boss to tell him this great gift! Hurry!" he barked to the people and at his friend at the same time.

"Take me too," a low and soft voice suddenly spoke. The three turned their head and Ryoma gulped in disbelief.

"Monkey King?!" Ryoma choked. "WHAT – "

"Hey, brat," Atobe smirked. He approached them. "Be thankful to Ore-sama that Ore-sama would do such a stupid thing like you did, little brat."

"Let it go, Monkey King," Ryoma muttered. "Go back, you idiot."

"Why would Ore-sama do your command?" said Atobe, amused at the young boy's words and behavior. "Ore-sama will do what he wants. Hey, peasant, take me with you too. Two is much more fun, don't you think so?"

"Peasant?!" the first man snapped his gun to Atobe, but again his friend stopped him.

"What is your family name?" he snapped to Atobe.

"Hey, be polite to Ore-sama," Atobe frowned. "I'm Keigo Atobe, the heir of the most famous Atobe's Company in – "

"Yeah, yeah," the man interrupted abruptly. "Atobe, I know that. Very good. Now we can get much more than we expect." He gave his back to the boys and started talking with his friend for choices they had now.

Ryoma followed Nanako with his eyes. She was walking outside the store, and she was crying. She smiled weakly to Ryoma and he replied it halfheartedly. Soon she was out of his sight.

"Oi." Atobe whispered to the tennis prodigy.

"What?" Ryoma glared. Atobe sighed.

"Listen, brat, we have to come up with plan in order to survive from this sickly situation. I don't expect you to be this idiot, brat."

"Mada mada dane, Monkey King. At least my cousin managed it." Ryoma murmured.

"Your cousin?" Atobe was surprised.

"Hn."

"I've called my family before behind those shelves," Atobe continued. "And they come up with plan. Probably these stupid peasants will bring both of us to the store main gate, and they will use us as their weapon. Half of Ore-sama's security forces have surrounded this place, so there's always a chance for us to survive. Both of us will distract these peasants' attention for a good couple of moments, and then Ore-sama's well-trained forces will take care of the rest along with police."

Ryoma rolled his eyes at this. "Yeah, Monkey King."

Atobe stunned and suddenly he smiled at Ryoma. "Oi, Echizen. You such a great person you know. Now, we - "

"Enough there!" the second man slapped at the two boys. "Now come with us!"

Soon the tennis prodigy and the Hyoute's King were abruptly taken along with the 'peasants'.

-

-

"Nanako!" Rinko cried out at the sight her eyes caught up. "Nanako! Where's Ryoma? Where is he? Why suddenly they release the people inside – "

"Obaa-san!" Nanako put herself into her aunt's embrace. "Oh, Obaa-san! Ryoma-san… Ryoma-san…"

"What that brat seishounen did?!" Nanjiroh snapped. "Nanako, what the heck did he do? Why is he is not with you?!"

"Ojii-san, Ryoma-san handed over himself to them!" Nanako stammered. "He gave himself as the price – he offered them to take him and instead they release the people! Along with one another boy!"

"That stupid seishounen!" Nanjiroh punched his fist to the ground. "He will pay! If he dead, I'll make sure he would pay! You are mada mada dana, seishounen!"

"Ryoma…" Rinko said weakly before she fainted on her husband's arms.

"Obaa-san!" Nanako gaped.

"Rinko!" Nanjiroh called out, shaking his wife's body. "Rinko, hang in there! Rinko, please – "

"Oh!" suddenly people held back their breaths. Nanjiroh and Nanako turned their heads to the mall's main gate. Nanjiroh's eyes widened at this, "Ryoma…"

Ryoma and the other boy with silver purplish hair were held by two men. Ryoma's face was looked bored and flat, while the taller boy was looked like more disgusted. Nanjiroh smiled bitterly at his son's face. Brat as ever.

"We have two stupid boys here!" the man with the biggest body and wearing a leather jacket yelled. "Look at these brats – thank them for saving your life! If it wasn't because of their brave, you wouldn't stood there, live, safe, and with your family! Now, listen! We command you to fulfill our indictment. We give you less than ten minutes! Ten minutes, or I will kill these brat kids for sure!"

Everyone stared at the sight, feared.

"This is insane!"

"They're using two _kids_! For God's sake!"

"Just give them what they want!"

"Oh, God, no!"

"Come on, what we only have to do is just say 'yes'!"

"It's not that easy you know! A sudden retreat could change the whole system and function!"

"So what we should do?"

Ryoma sighed again. He stole a quick glance to the Hyoutei's King. Atobe smirked and gave Ryoma his thumbs up. Ryoma smirked back and muttered, "Mada mada dane, Monkey King."

Two minutes passed and still nothing happened. Ryoma yawned. He started to feel bored and tired with all of these situations. When will the so called 'Ore-sama's well-trained security forces' do their moves? He tired for standing on his feet that long. He sighed again. I'm starting to act like an old man, he thought sarcastically, sighing non-stop.

"BOSS!" suddenly one of them yelled. "BOSS! WE TRAPPED – THESE FUCKING BRAT BETRAY US!! THEY HAVE THEIR OWN PEOPLE TO – AAAHHH!!"

Suddenly the man fell down on his knees, his legs were bleeding. Ryoma used this chance to let himself off from his capturer. He pulled Atobe's hand and they ran to the crowds in front of them.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO RUN AWAY, YOU DAMN KIDS!!"

Panting, Ryoma turned his head back and his eyes widened. A revolver was aimed right to Atobe's back. Gritting his teeth, Ryoma pushed Atobe away, "GET AWAT FROM THERE, MONKEY KING!!"

"Oi, brat, what are you doing – " Atobe yelled angrily.

BANG! BANG!

Two shots hit Ryoma on his chest and stomach. Nanako let out a deathly scream and Nanjiroh ran towards his son, "NOO!!!"

Ryoma's body slowly fell down to the ground, blood gushing from his chest and dripping from his stomach. Atobe froze on his spot in fear and disbelief. He approached the young prodigy and cried out, "YOU IDIOT, ECHIZEN!"

Ryoma smirked faintly; his golden eyes were now dull. "Mada mada dane, M-Monkey King…"

Atobe placed Ryoma's bleeding body on his lap, "Shit, brat! Don't you dare to die on me, you hear me?! Don't close your eyes! I won't let you die!! I owe you and I will pay you for this! Damn, brat!!"

Ryoma's lips curved into a smile and he winced, "I'll wait for that, Atobe."

And he closed his eyes, arms dropped down to his side, lifeless.

Atobe let out his tears. He hugged the smaller body, not bothering the blood that soiled his clothes.

"My son! _My son!"_ Atobe looked up and saw Nanjiroh rushing to them. Nanjiroh took his son's lifeless body to his embrace, tears streaming down his face, "No, Ryoma… please… don't do this to us… I love, I love you… wake up, please, wake up! Please, Ryoma… wake up for me… please say that mada mada dane… my son… my son…"

The Atobe too rushed to this scenery, hugging the young Atobe. Nanjiroh cried endlessly, with the police and army forces surrounding the felons behind.

One soft soul had gone for one harsh life's scenery.

No more soft golden eyes and warmth smile of the young prodigy.

One soft touch that embraced everything to the harshness of life.

Reality is actually bitter and harsh.

-

-

Atobe looked at the cold-white tomb in front of him. He stroked it softly, and caressed the face of the young boy on the frame. He examined the prodigy's confident eyes and smile.

Atobe could feel tears running down his cheeks again. It had been two years passed since the tragedy. And still he couldn't forgive himself. It was his fault that Ryoma died. He was the one who should be dead by now. Not Ryoma. Ryoma deserve to live. He had a chance, he had talents, and he had the opportunities.

He read the words on the cold, lifeless tomb:

_Here lies in peace, the soul and the body of our beloved son, brother, cousin, and friend:_

_**Echizen Ryoma**_

_**December 24**__**th**__**, 1994 to July 27**__**th**__**, 2007**_

_The Prince of Tennis._

_A genius who changed the lives of meaning, and influenced those he hadn't even meet. A young boy who still had a ways to go. A son, brother, cousin, and friend who will never be forgotten._

_The one who gave the world the true meaning of love and spirit._

Atobe punched his fist to the ground. Why should it happen? Why should it was Ryoma? Why, why?!

"Please…" he whispered. "Brat… I won't forgive you… either myself…"

He heard foot steps behind and he looked back. It was the Seigaku's regulars.

"Atobe." Tezuka nodded and he put the flowers he brought to Ryoma's tomb. Then the regulars circled the tomb, and led by Tezuka, closed their eyes and began to pray for their former friend.

"Sorry." Atobe murmured after they finished.

"For what nya?" Eiji demanded blankly.

"It was my fault that the brat… died."

"No." Fuji resisted, his eyes opened. "Atobe, stop blaming yourself. No one's blaming you. It wasn't your fault. Ryoma had chosen his way. He chose to save you rather than having you died. It showed us enough of who Ryoma is."

"Idiot, indeed," Kaidoh hissed.

Atobe shook his head. "Why did he do that…?"

Momoshiro smiled sadly. "That's the Echizen we knew, after all."

"At least let us know that he died in peace, Atobe," said Ooishi, smiling. He put a hand on Atobe's shoulder. Atobe smiled sadly too and he caressed Ryoma's face on the frame.

"Oi, brat. I promise I'll pay your for this. Wait for me, brat. I will beat you the next time we meet, and I'll be the one who will shave your hair. You owe me, and I owe you…" Atobe's tears dropped on the frame, "Ryoma. Wait for us there. And be stronger."

Ooishi too cried, followed by Eiji, Kawamura, and Momoshiro. Fuji smiled with his eyes opened while Tezuka squeezed Atobe's hand.

Mada mada dane, Ryoma.

-

-


End file.
